I don't want now, later then
by Tansku94
Summary: sanjixzoro SanZo. Zoro doesn't want, but sanji want. Zoro is saved very many times, but then sanji get amazing idea, and zoro don't know it.


It's was beautiful afternoon, every where peaceful. When sunny sail in the open sea. There were sounds in Sunny, but there was still too silent.  
"where are the boys?! I haven't seem them at a while. Nami said worried.  
"Maybe they are hiding seek?" Robin asked smiling and looking ship navigator.  
"But then we have found them. Luffy were sure in kitchen in "hide", Usopp were propaly in Sunny's machinery in was in doctor room. And... Sanji is follow us." Nami said looking cook, who was too looking others. But he was concentrating in girls than looking for other boys.  
"Of course I follow your ladies" Sanji said, heart in his eyes. Nami just sigh. "However, we should hear when Zoro sleep, He doesn't keep long enough wake up when are hiding seek. Nami said.  
"But, But nami, who is the searcher?" Robin said smiling and looking around her.  
"Apparently it us, what we didn't know." Nami said just smiled at her angry, Sanji just praise how good looking nami was, when she was searched kitchen, usopp's workshop, even boys room hasn't anybody. There were only three palace what they haven't search for: navigator room, girls room and mast. "Okay, I go navigator room, Robin you go girls room and Sanji, you search mast. Nami order others. " OKAY NAMI-SWAAANNNN" Sanji said heart in his eye. Then he walked there were the mast where.  
"Of course nami" Robin said, and walk to towards in girls room. Nami walk in front of navigator room. She did heart little and quetly giggled in the room. She opened to door and Luffy fall on her. Chopper was in front of them. When Luffy falls on Nami, they accidently kissed.  
"MPPPHHH! MRRHHH!" Nami get embarrassed and angry.  
"S-sorry nami! IT was accident, we think that there isn't coming anybody so we think peek in the door... When you opened door and and.." Luffy didn't get the end, when Nami rap him. Luffy had had to project himself. "DON'T never do that.. H. nevermind." Nami said at last. Luffy think, why Nami didn't say that she didn't want he never do that again, Chopper was behinh corner, hide in Nami's rage.  
"A-are you alright Luffy?" He piped, when he see Nami's angry face.  
"Of course!" Luffy shouted happily and laugh. Chopper coming out when he heard somebody shout Robins stop. Robin had found Franky, Usopp and Brook in girls room and now, he tickle usopp and brook in death. And squeeze franky's sentive parts.  
"Robin we are really sorry we don't do it never again! WE PROMISE! Usopp scream when Robin had stopped little while, that boys can speak. Robin let them go and laugh. Luffy, Nami and Chopper came deck.  
"Why Nami is red in her face?" Usopp asked and looked how Luffy smiled and Chopper try be very long away in Nami.  
"Because I'm in rage!" Nami shouted to Usopp. Everyone had learned that didn't annoying their navigator.  
"That was accident!" Luffy shouted.  
"Luffy, come with me." Nami just said. And turn back there were was navigator room. Luffy follow Nami.  
"What was accident?" Franky asked painful look on his face.  
"Luffy accindently kissed Nami." Chopper said, and was quickly behind Usopp, even Nami was it hear it and rush now in his throat try in kill him. Usopp just stared Chopper, everyone else too, expect Robin, she have thougful look on her face.  
"So, accident is accident." Robin said smiling everyone.  
"That is true, Yohohoho." Brook laughed. Same time Sanji have go in mast, there didn't seem to be anybody, but there was something thing what attach his attension, it was some cloth.. But under that some like Zoro was fit Sanji decided bully that what was under cloth. He sit on it. He did hear how somebody grow. "So, you coming yourself there, or I kicked you there out of there?" Sanji asked smiling devil smile. Room was quiet.  
"Tsk." Was heard of under cloth. Sanji doen't quess that what was under cloth cough his leg and clunked his in his back that hi go out of cloth. " You.." Sanji mumbled abgrily, he pulling cloth off and see... Zoro.  
"God damnit.." was heard in Zoros mouth.  
"What you are doing here?" Sanji asked shocked, he was expecting anybody else, but not Zoro.  
" What it looks like?" Zoro asked irritably.  
"That you were in hide seek, how childish." Sanji said smiling. Zoro just looked him irritably. Zoro was about get up, when Sanji knock over his in his back.  
"That childish that I was thinking that you are that stupid what luffy is." Sanji said smiling top of Zoro.  
"Get of me." Zoro said angrily. Sanji done innocent face, but didn't get up, off Zoro. "I'm too tired and besides this is fun." Sanji said innocent face in his face. Zoro just stared him, Zoro was about kick his ass, when Sanji kissed him.  
"Mhh" Was all what Zoro was about get his mouth, he pushed Sanji off.  
"What? Why not?" Sanji asked innocently smiling.  
"No, what are you thinking.." Zoro said face in scarlet red.  
"Why not?" Sanji asked same face what was last time he asked. But he eye was showing restless and irritably. "Because I don't want, and now get off me." Zoro said angry. But Sanji didn't move even one muscle. Zoro sigh. He shaked his head, and was about go sitting position, when Sanji again kissed him, and he fall again his back. Now it was that he was hit his head in floor. "Sa-sanji" Zoro mumbled, when he kissed Sanji. Sanji didn't listen and move kiss the neck.  
"Sanji!" Zoro snap and push the cook get off himself. "Not now, when everyone else are looking for, later then. Okay?" Zoro said gasping his breath. Sanji didn't stop this time Zoro, when he went sitting position, but when Zoro was sitting position sanji started again kissed him. " I don't want wait later" Sanji said, when he felt that Zoro start resist. Zoro push Sanji again.  
" LATER. Late Sanji" Zoro said, and didn't wait answer. he get up and walked towards to door. "Zoro." Sanji said quietly. Zoro turn around and see Sanjis started opened his shirt buttons.  
"How many times I have to said it?" Zoro asked irritably. Sanji get up and walked to Zoro. He take other hand Zoro's neck and other his hips and kissed huskily Zoro. Zoro wasn't be able to say anything. But then they heard Luffy's shout:" SANJI MEAT AND HURRY!" Sanji sigh, Zoro heard that, when they captain have hungry, you shouldn't wait or then could be wery messy.  
"Hell our captain, always in way." Sanji said really pissed of. Zoro was thankful Luffy, because if other was come when they had done it, it should be very embarrassing. It's was two month ago when other has find out, Sanji and his relationship.

* * *

I know my english isn't perfect, if there is something you don't undertand please tell me about it :D


End file.
